In the past various means have been developed to attract attention to places of business, particularly in more open areas such as on the highways and by-ways of the country where a person's attention might not immediately be attracted to the establishment but for some eye-catching attraction.
Such things as flashing lights, rotating signs, and the like as well as wind driven devices that change exhibits or have other features have been developed. Even bird-like shapes with propellers for wings have been used.
All of these systems, although somewhat effective, have their drawbacks. The electrically lit and electrically driven signs, of course, require energy sources which are escalating in price while the prior known wind-driven systems, although not costing anything to operate, do not have the attracting ability of the power driven signs. Many of these wind-driven devices also have the problem that it takes a relatively strong wind to drive the same and when the wind blows above a certain point they either move so fast that they are not recognizable or they will actually tear themselves apart due to overspeed.